


Love, Ian

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Simon Fusion, Barley Lightfoot being a supportive brother, Big Gay Love Story, Blackmail, Coming Out, Ferris Wheels, Forced coming out, Friendship, High School, Ian Lightfoot Needs a Hug, Inspired by Love Simon, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Ian's life has changed for the better since his quest six months ago. He has a new sense of confidence and a new group of friends, but he had one, massive secret: no one knows he's gay. But when Ian finds another closeted kid at his school, he is taken on a new kind of quest.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Colt Bronco & Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot & Laurel Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s), Sadalia Brushthorn & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the movie "Love, Simon." I haven't read the book yet, but it's on my need to-read list, but I love the movie. This will be VERY SIMILAR to the movie(I have been accused of copying a film before, even though I said it was an AU, which implies it will be following the events of the film in a different fandom). Now, on with the chapter!

It's been about six months since Ian and Barley's quest, and Ian's life has changed for the better. He has a newfound confidence and he joined a new friend group. To top it all off, he discovered he has the magic gift and magic has slowly been making its way back into the world. When Ian wasn't at Sadalia's place for a study succession or was doing something else with the science crew, he was practicing new spells with Barley.

Ian had one big secret that no one knew. He was scared that people would react badly if anyone found out his secret: no one knows he's gay. He was scared that if anyone found out, he would be shunned. He didn't know how his family or friends would react. He was scared that if he told them, they wouldn't support him. So he chose to be quiet for now.

It was an average Tuesday afternoon. Ian was grabbing his things from his locker when his friends walked over to him. "Hey Ian," Sadalia said, in a cheery tone.

"Hey gang," Ian said. Ian often just said hey since they seemed to prefer that, but Ian often found himself referring to them as that. They weren't mad when he called them that, but they weren't fond of the name either.

"Are you going to try out for the winter musical?" Althea asked. "This year we're putting on The Addams Family and since Zara isn't going to be apart of this production, I have a chance at getting a lead."

"I might," Ian said. "I have massive stage fright."

"Well if you don't want to be an actor, there are plenty of other ways to help out with the production," Althea said. "You can always sign up for stage crew, tech crew, or makeup and costume crew."

"I'll think about your offer," Ian promised. The friends then say goodbye and they went their separate ways.  
\---  
That night, Ian was working on his homework when Sadalia called him on facetime. Ian accepted the call, thinking it was probably a homework question. "Hey Sadalia," Ian said. "What's up?"

"Did you see what Zara posted on her blog tonight?" Sadalia asked.

"About the missing org toe found in the pool at the school?" Ian asked. "I did read that, and I'm never going swimming in that pool again."

"Not about that," Sadalia said. "About the blog that was opened by the closeted gay kid at our school."

That took Ian by surprise. "Wait really?" Ian asked.

Sadalia nods. "I can send you the link to the blog if you want," Sadalia offered.

"Please do," Ian said. Sadalia sent him the link to the blog and it appeared on Ian's phone a few minutes later. They talked for about five minutes before Ian hung up the phone. The person was going under the name Boe and his email was apart of his bio.

Ian typed the email address into his computer and started work on an email.

Dear Boe,

My friend pointed me in the direction of your blog. I'm just like you. I'm also in the closet, in fear of being rejected if I come out. I live with my mom, brother, stepdad, and pet dragon. I haven't told anyone yet. Have you?

You don't have to respond, but it would be cool if you do. And if you ever want to meet up, just ask.

Love, Blue

Ian knew he would have to go anonymous to make Boe feel more comfortable talking to him. Ian sent the email. He then proceeded to lean back in his chair and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner that night started normally. Everyone would tell stories from their days, and Barley and Ian would force out laughs whenever Colt made one of his terrible jokes. "We have a new cyclops on the squad," Colt said. "His name is Artemis."

"That's nice," Laurel said.

"Yeah, but I caught him checking me out a few times," Colt said. Ian then looked up, hoping Colt would end it at that. Colt didn't seem like the kind of guy who would say anything offensive on purpose, but he would never pass up the opportunity to make a joke. Ian knew he wouldn't be able to contain his discomfort if he did.

"I think you have a secret admirer," Laurel said.

"I think so too, but I told him I have a girlfriend," Colt said, obviously uncomfortable with the attention he received today at work. Luckily the conversation changed after that and it wasn't brought up for the rest of the meal. After dinner, Ian went to his room and checked his emails. Boe had already responded.

Dear Blue,

I'm glad to find out someone at my school is going threw the same thing. We can meet up when we're both ready. I'm not out to anyone yet, but I think I might come out to my dad this weekend. My parents are divorced and I spend every other weekend with my dad.

I'm auditioning for the school musical tomorrow. I'm hoping to get cast as Gomez Addams, but I wouldn't mind playing Pugsley or any other character, as long as I'm in the show. Are you going to be apart of the production? Or are you going to watch it?

Anyway, I have to go. Dinner is almost ready and I'm trying to send this out before then. Talk to you later.

Love,

Boe.

Ian smiles softly as he starts to type out his response.  
\---  
The next morning, Ian wrote another email to Boe. If someone asks Ian, he would say writing to Boe in public was scarier than walking across the bottomless pit or fighting the dragon. Anyone could look at the computer monitor and discover his secret.

Ian left the library after sending the email. He realized he only had four minutes to grab his things from his locker, so he sped walked his way to his locker. He opened it and grabbed his things for first period. When he closed the door Ogark, a troll from his math class was standing on the other side. Ian and Ogark never got along since Ogark could be a jerk at times.

"What do you want?" Ian asked.

"I was just coming to let you know that my brother is also gay," Ogark said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian tensed up when Ogark said that. "How did you find out?" Ian growled.

"You forgot to sign out of your email in the library," Ogark explained. "Luckily, I was the only one to see it and I logged out for you. You're welcome, by the way. This secret can stay between us if the price is right."

Ian started to hyperventilate slightly. Ogark was good friends with Zara, and this was the kind of drama Zara lived for. "What do you want?" Ian asked, desperately.

"I want a date with Sadalia," Ogark said. "You just have to convince her to go out with me, and I will do the rest. If you do, I will forget what I saw. But if you don't, I took screenshots of your conversations with Boe."

"I will try and convince her to go on a date with you," Ian sighed.

"Perfect," Ogark said, with a smirk. The bell then rang and the two went their separate. Ian sat down in his classroom, while he tried to figure out how in the world he was going to get Sadalia to go out with Ogark.  
\---  
Ian went to Sadalia's house for a study succession after school. He and the others hung out in Sadalia's dining room while they worked on their homework. Ian seemed out of it, and his friends noticed. "What's wrong Ian?" Parthenope asked.

"Nothing," Ian said, sadly. They could tell something was up with their friend and they were determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Ian, you know you can tell us anything and we'll try to have an open mind about it," Althea said, wrapping her right arm around him. Parthenope, Gurge, and Sadalia silently nod in agreement. "Just please tell us what's wrong."

"Ogark found out some personal information about me," Ian confessed. "It's nothing bad, but it's something I'm not ready to make public. He is using it to blackmail me so I'll set him up on a date with Sadalia."

"Oh," Althea said.

"Before we proceed, I need to know what your secret is," Sadalia said.

"Can we step into another room while I tell you?" Ian asked. Sadalia nods as they step into the bathroom. Ian shuts the door to make sure no one can hear them. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I won't unless it's something bad," Sadalia promised.

"Sadalia, I'm gay," Ian sighed. There was a brief moment of silence. That moment made Ian very uncomfortable. He hoped what he said didn't destroy the relationships he built over the past six months.

"That's it?" Sadalia asked. Ian nods. "I'm glad that it's nothing bad."

"Are you surprised?" Ian asked.

"No," Sadalia said. "Am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know," Ian sighed.

"Well I still love you," Sadalia said, with a smile. Ian smiled at her, relieved that Sadalia was okay with him being game. "And as long as its just one date, I don't mind going to dinner with Ogark one night if you're not ready to come out."

"Thank you," Ian said.

"You're welcome," Sadalia said. They then exit the bathroom and rejoin the group, ignoring the questions about Ian's secret. They headed home about an hour later, Ian feeling good about telling Sadalia. Now he just had to figure out how to tell everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian had a Biology test the next morning. He finished his test early so he had time to think. His mind wandered to Boe. He wondered if Boe was thinking about him and also trying to find out who he was. Ian sighed as he looked around the classroom.

His eyes landed on a cyclops named Simon. Simon was the leader of the mathletes and one of Ian's suspects for being Boe. Simon was always kind to him, even before the quest. He then spotted org named Timothy, another suspect for being Boe. His finale suspect was a transfer student named Bay. He was a merman who always brought a portable fish tank to school. He had caught Bay staring at him a few times in the hallways.

The bell then rang and the rest of the students turned in their test. Ian then left the classroom and saw that Ogark was waiting for him. "So," Ogark said. "What did she say?"

"She agreed to get dinner with you after the game this Friday," Ian promised. Ogark did a little victory dance before promising Ian that his secret was safe with them. The two of them then go their separate ways and they go to their next classes.  
\---  
Ian dismissed himself from lunch early so he can go to the library. He logged into his email and saw that he had a new email from Boe. Ian smiled as he opened the email and began to read.

Dear Blue,

I have great news. I just came out to my sister, and she was very supportive. She's off at college so I can't talk to her much, but she came over today since she didn't have any classes. I hope one day that I'm brave enough to come out to everyone.

The cast list comes out tomorrow. I made a few mistakes in my audition, but I feel like I did ok enough to get a role or an ensemble part. I won't tell you if I got cast since I'm not ready for you to find out who I am yet. I do like you, but I don't know if you'll like me. I am kind of funny looking.

That's all I have to say for now. Goodbye to next time.

Love,

Boe

Ian smiled and went straight to work on his response.

Dear Boe,

I'm glad to hear that things went well with your sister. I came out yesterday to a good friend of mine, and she was also supportive. I think I'm going to come out to my brother next, but I don't know when I'm going to do that.

I hope you got a role. I'm definitely going to watch it since I have a friend who's going to be in it. If I remember correctly, she told me she auditioned for Wednesday Addams. She has a really strong voice.

Have a good day and respond when you can.

Love,

Blue

Ian sent the email and he logged out of his email. He then went to the lunchroom to rejoin his friends, no one expecting what Ogark was planning for the next night,.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian and his friends met at The Manticorn's Cavern. Ian and the others got a table while Sadalia got her own, waiting for Ogark. "So you're seriously not going to tell us your big secret?" Althea asked.

"I will tell you guys one day, I'm just not ready to tell you guys yet," Ian explained. He saw that Ogark had arrived and was chatting with Sadalia. Ian smiled as the waiter came to collect their drink orders. They ordered their drinks and talked about random things.

Their food came about fifteen minutes. Ian caught a glimpse and saw Bay was making out with some faun girl. Ian crossed his name off his list of potential Boe suspects. He and Bay make eye contact for a brief moment before Ian focuses on his dinner again. He saw that Sadalia seemed to be having a good time with Ogark. Ian smiled as he finished the last of his fries.

"I think we should head to the school so we can get good seats," Parthenope suggested.

"Ok, I'm going to ask Sadalia and Ogark if they need a ride," Ian said. They nod as Ian walks over to their table. "Hey, guys. We're about to head to the school so we can get seats. Do you guys need a ride?"

"No, I'm going to catch a ride with Ogark," Sadalia said.

"Ok," Ian said. They then leave the restaurant and head to the school.  
\---  
The game wasn't anything special. The New Mushroomtown's Dragons were winning by seven points. Nothing special happened until the half time show. As the band was about to start their set, Ogark walks onto the field and steals the microphone from the band conductor. "What is he doing?" Gurge whispered.

"Sadalia Brushthorn, I've been in love with you since sixth grade," Ogark said, spotting Sadalia in the crowd. "Your eyes, your smile, your voice. I love everything about you. So I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Everyone in the stadium looked at her. Sadalia's face was now a deep shade of red. "Oh Ogark," Sadalia said, with a nervous chuckle. "I don't like you that way, but I would love to be friends."

The audience then looked at Ogark with pity. He had an angry looked on his face and he made eye contact with Ian. He didn't have time to react before Ogark spoke. "Oh yeah," Ogark said. "Well do you know your friend Ian has a secret?"

Ian's body went into a state of shock. All he could do was watch and listen as his biggest secret was about to be exposed. "Yeah, your friend Ian is gay," Ogark said. Ian's friends stared at him, but Ian couldn't react as his heart was pumping out of his chest.

"You don't believe me?" Ogark shouted. "It's ok, I have evidence!"

A projector then showed the photos of Ian's emails to Boe. Ian felt like he was about to throw up. All he knew was he had to get out of there. Ian ran out of the stadium, his friends following him. Ian kept ruining until he was back home. He opened the door and ran upstairs, catching the attention of everyone in the house. He locked his bedroom door and sat on his bed, where he broke down crying as he thought about what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started Love, Victor today, the TV show sequel to the movie, Love, Simon. I like it. Now on with the chapter!

Ian woke up the next morning at around nine. He figured everyone at school had heard about what happened last night, including whoever Boe was. He wondered if Boe would stop emailing him after this.

Someone knocked on his door. "Hey Ian, It's me, Barley," Barley said. "I wanted to talk to you last night, but your door was locked. Sadalia told me what happened, and I want to talk about it if you're ready."

Ian walked to the door and unlocked it. He was scared that this would change their relationship forever. They've always been close, but Barley was very much an old fashion man. They sat on his bed, not knowing what to say for a moment. The air in the room was becoming thick as the silence built.

"I'd just like to say that what happened last was very messed up," Barley said. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You should have been able to choose when you came out, but that was taken from you."

"Thanks," Ian sighed.

"And, I know I can be very old fashion about my ideals, but I'm of the firm belief love is love," Barley said. Ian smiled at him softly. "I still love you and believe you deserve to love whoever you want."

"Thank you," Ian said as he whipped the tears from his eyes.

"I love you, little bro," Barley said, with a smile.

"I love you too," Ian said. They then share a hug.

"Mom and Colt don't know yet so I recommend you tell them soon," Barley explained.

"I will," Ian promised. He then heard the sound of a car honking. They turn around and see Althea's car in the driveway. Ian spotted his other friends and Ian opened the window on the left wall. "Hey."

"Hey Ian," Althea called out. "Your brother said you might need some comfort today, so we're going to hang out at the mall. Are you up to hang out?"

"Yeah, just let me get dressed," Ian called out. After Ian thanked Barley hundreds of times, Barley stepped out and Ian got dressed. He grabbed his wallet and put it in his pocket. He ran downstairs and climbed inside Althea's car.

"We need to address what happened last night," Parthenope said.

"I'd rather not," Sadalia said awkwardly.

"We can just ignore Ogark's love confession and skip to the douchy thing he afterward," Parthenope said. "I'd just like to say that I love you and I support you one hundred percent."

"Thank you," Ian said. They then drive off and head to the mall.  
\---  
That night, Ian returned home for dinner. Colt and Laurel didn't seem to know about last night, so Ian decided to speak up. "I have something I have to tell you guys," Ian said.

"You're got someone pregnant," Colt joked. "No wait, someone got you pregnant."

"Yes, I'm definitely pregnant," Ian laughed.

"I knew it," Colt joked. "I mean can't you tell Laurel. He's glowing."

"Actually I'm not pregnant," Ian said. "I wanted you guys to hear it from me before someone else tells you. Mom, Colt, I'm gay."

There was a moment of brief silence. "I'm still me," Ian promised.

"I know you are," Laurel started before being abruptly being interrupted by Colt.

"Of course you still are," Colt said. "Which one of your exes did it? Was it cyclops with the funky eyebrows? Or was it the mermaid exchange student who always smelled like mud for some reason? Or..."

"Gosh Colt do you ever shut up?" Barley shouted.

"Sorry," Colt sighed.

"It's ok," Ian muttered before she runs upstairs and entered his room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few months went by as nothing happened. Boe stopped responding to Ian's, and Ian never found out who he was. After about a week, people got over what happened at the football game and moved onto something new. Ian got some trash from some of his classmates, but most of them didn't care. His mom and Colt never talked about what happened.

Ian was in the school cafeteria, eating lunch with his friends. That Friday was the school musical. Althea was playing the role of Wednesday Addams. Ian's phone then vibrated. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from an unkown number.

Dear Blue(or Ian)

It's Boe here. I got your number from a close friend. I'm sorry that I ghosted you. When you were outed I freaked out since I feared I'd be outed next. Now I think I'm ready if you're still available. After the play, on Friday meet me at the county fair. Ride the Ferris Wheel and wait for me.

Love Boe

"What are you smiling about?" Sadalia asked, with a smirk.

"I just got a text from Boe," Ian confessed. His friends got excited when he said that. "He wants to meet in person after the play. He said to ride the Ferris Wheel at the county fair and wait for him."

"You have to meet him," Althea said. Ian nods as his friends got excited. Sadalia offered to take him shopping so he can pick out the perfect outfit. Ian decided that before this Friday, he had to speak to his mom and Colt.  
\---  
Ian arrived home and saw Colt in the driveway. It looked like he also just arrived home. "Hey Colt," Ian called out. Colt turned around to face his stepson. "Just came back from a hard day of work, not hardly working."

Colt chuckled. "I want to talk to you about what I said a while back," Ian said. "About, you know, me being gay."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Colt sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was twelve," Ian answered.

"Twelve," Colt said. "That's four years of terrible jokes I've made. You must have felt so uncomfortable. Words cannot express how sorry I am. I will always love you. I know you don't think of me as your dad, but I consider you and Barley my sons, not my stepsons."

Ian hugged Colt. Colt tucked him closer to his body and they stayed like that for a few minutes. They then pull away and walk inside. "I was thinking we could sign up for Grinder together," Colt suggested.

"Do you know what Grinder even is?" Ian asked.

"It's like Facebook for gay people, right?" Colt asked. Ian just shook his head and as they walked threw the front door.  
\---  
Laurel was folding clothes when Ian sat beside her. There was a moment of silence as Laurel continued to fold her clothes. "Can we talk?" Ian asked, awkwardly. His hands were in his armpits, something he hasn't done since the quest.

"Of course," Laurel said.

"Did you ever suspect I was gay?" Ian asked.

"I knew you were hiding something," Laurels sighed. "When you were a kid, you were a very happy child. At one point, you changed. You seemed to have a secret, but you never said what it was. It seemed like you had taken a deep breath and never released it."

"But listen, Ian," Laurel said, grabbing his hand. "When you came out, you said that you were still you. And you were right. You are more you then you've ever been. You finally get to exhale. I love you, Ian."

"I love you too, mom," Ian said, tears welling up in his eyes. They then share a hug. Ian was glad to know his family was in his corner.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night of the school's musical. Sadalia had helped him get ready. Ian was wearing his classic red flannel with a white undershirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers. He had to fight to not wear a suit and tie. "Boe said he was in this production," Ian whispered. "He refused to say who he was playing, though."

"I guess he wishes to keep the secret going a little longer," Parthenope said. They stared at the stage, that was decorated like a graveyard at night. That was where the first scene took place. It was well decorated. The stage crew put their best forward.

About five minutes later, the show began. All of the actors were pretty good and had nice voices. Althea was one of the standout performances, which was good since she was one of the lead actresses.

After the first act, Sadalia stood up. "I'm going to get a refill of my drink," Sadalia stated. "Do you guys need anything?"

"I'll go with you, I gave to pee," Gurge said. Sadalia nods and, after finding out what everyone needs, they leave the auditorium. About twelve minutes later, act two began. Act two had the same production level as act one. Once curtain was called, Ian and his friends waited for Althea to get changed into her normal clothes.

Althea walked back onto the stage. She was out of her costume and she was wearing what she wore to school that day. "Hey, guys," Althea shouted, walking over to her friends. They had each pitched in to get Althea a bouquet of roses. Gurge handed her the bouquet. "Thank you."

"That was good," Sadalia cheered.

"Thank you," Althea said, with a pleasant smile on her face. "We're going to get a cast photo, but when we're done we can head to the fair. You guys can go wait by the car if you want."

They nod and wait in the car for Althea.  
\---  
They arrive at the fair about ten minutes later. Ian bought a bunch of tickets and went straight to the Ferris Wheel. He gave the person running the ride all of his tickets and he climbed aboard. As the ride started, he noticed that half of the theater club was there. He wondered who told them what was going on.

"Go Ian," the crowd cheered. The ride continued, but Boe didn't show up. Ian didn't give up, hoping he was just running late. He was ruining out of tickets. He was on his last one when Ogark ran up, stopping the ride from continuing.

"I'm Boe," Ogark said. "I lied about having a crush on Sadalia."

"No you're not," an unseen voice said. Ogark turned around and they saw Bay. "He can't be Boe since I'm Boe."

There was a gasp heard amongst the audience. "May I take a seat?" Bay asked. Ogark nods and helps him into the cart. Ogark rejoins the group as the ride starts back up. Their cart stops at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"I thought I saw you making out with a girl at Manticorn's Cavern," Ian questioned.

"It ended after a few seconds," Bay confessed. Ian nods and looks at the crowd. They were staring at them. "Are you disappointed that it's me?"

"Of course not," Ian said. They then share a kiss as the crowd claps for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later...

Sadalia climbed into her car and pulls out of her driveway. The first person she went to pick up was Gurge since he lives in her neighborhood. She stops in front of his house and he climbs in. "Good morning," Sadalia said.

"Morning," Gurge said. Sadalia then drives off and stops at Parthenope climbs in. They then pick up Althea, and then, they pick up Ian. They go to their favorite coffee shop, Moca Palace. They pulled into the drive threw.

"So does everyone want their usual?" Sadalia said. Everyone said yes, but Althea added a chocolate chip muffin. Sadalia then turned to Ian. "Do you know what Bay wants? If he wants anything at all."

"Yes," Ian says. "He wants a vanilla ice latte with a banana muffin."

Sadalia nods and orders everyone's order. Everyone gives Sadalia money for their drinks, and she pays the lady working. Once they have their drinks, they go to Bay's house and he comes out in his portable fish tank. Ian helps him into the car and they share a sweet kiss.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ian asked.

"I was thinking we go on a little quest," Sadalia said, with a smile. The teens cheer as Sadalia drives off, beginning their new adventure.


End file.
